


Single Wizard Seeking Same

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Single Wizard Seeking Same

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Single Wizard Seeking Same](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522140) by Jennavere. 

星期五，11：53am

La Vie En Rose

Draco Malfoy在La Vie En Rose，伦敦巫师区最高级的法国餐厅，的洗手间里紧张的坐立不安，盯着他的镜像。

Harry Potter大约七分钟后将抵达这家餐厅。

只有几分钟他就来了，Draco心想。让我们再检查一遍。

长袍，最高品质手工制作完美合身？

通过。

性感，不能抗拒的爱我的表情？

两倍通过。

行星之上最动人的头发？

废话，拜托，好像你还用问。

······

回到他的桌子，Draco一直盯着前门，紧张的搓着指头。一个打扮时髦的服务生出现在他桌边。

“日安，Malfoy阁下，我的名字是Pierre。今日下午阁下愿意品尝我们秘酿的葡萄酒么？”

Draco抬眼看着金发男人的脸，克制着大笑的冲动。唯一比他服务生的口音更虚假的就是他的头发。

“不，谢谢，”他礼貌的说。“我实际上对你有个小小的请求，Pierre，”Draco非常肯定这个男人的名字更应该是Ernest或者Billy，或者可能是Stan。

“请求，阁下？”服务生看来有激起了兴趣。“是何等请求？”

Draco成功的做到了没有畏缩，而是对服务生微笑着。“我听说Harry Potter会来这儿午餐。”

服务生喘息一声。“HARRY POTTER？那位Harry Potter？”

“独一无二，”Draco平稳的说，他指着旁边一张空桌子。“如果你带Potter先生去那张桌子，我预见将有十个加隆跳到你的指尖。”

“交易达成，”服务生立刻说，匆忙走开了。

Draco满意的微笑着，干得漂亮，贿赂。他爸爸会多么骄傲。

无论如何，服务生现在走了，而Harry马上就要到了，Draco的勇气在挣脱控制。他心跳加速了，掌心冒着汗。他疯狂的希望他点了酒，只为给他自己一点事情可做。

终于，他听到他的服务生骇人的口音再次在他背后响起，伴随着某个熟悉的困窘的嘟哝。

“请往这边，Potter阁下，您的光临是我们无上的荣幸！我们将免费为你送上最精致的菜色和酒。”

“真的，没关系，你们不必——”

“但为您这样的英雄服务令我们欣喜若狂，阁下！除掉了不能提名字的人本人的英雄！”

Draco听着他们对话，胃里充满了蝴蝶。随时，随时，现在。

“你太好了，但我真的不——等等，Malfoy？噢，Malfoy，是你？”

做出最纯洁无邪的吃惊表情，Draco慢慢转过身。“Potter！”他喊道，努力听起来是完全惊奇的。

哦，见鬼，他穿的那件黑外套，他想，眼睛不能移动。我爱那件黑外套。他非常困难的咽下口水，才继续说。“很高兴在这儿见到你！我完全不知道你今天会来这家餐厅！”

他说得有点太做作了吗？可能，但Draco真的觉得有必要是偶然撞见——即使他决非如此。Potter的秘书是个很不错的小伙子，但魔法部的工资真的不是，没花什么就拿到了Potter工作安排的日常报告。

正如Draco希望的，Potter转身问服务生，“我可以和他一起坐吗？”

服务生询问的看着Draco，后者在Harry背后拼命点头。

“理所当然，阁下，”服务生说，优雅的把Harry带到Draco桌边，“Harry Potter可以坐在任何他喜欢的地方。”

服务生在桌上放下两份菜单，走开了。Potter坐在Draco对面，给了他一个孩子气的笑容，使Draco的心脏一阵乱跳。

“我真高兴你在这儿，Malfoy，”他真心的说。“我要和个外国高层官员吃午饭，我就知道我会丢脸。到这种古怪的餐厅，我肯定会搞砸的。”

Draco的目光温柔的注意到Potter的头发闪着发胶的光，毫无疑问为了这次会议，Harry试图把他不可控制的头发整理过了。他一定真的很紧张。

我会给Potter些更好的护发品，Draco决定。不是说他的头发还不够完美。他大声说。“什么都别担心。既然我也在这儿，我会替你照顾所有事。”

Potter明显的放松了，几乎瘫在座位上。“真的？”他说，灿烂的绿眼睛充满希望的睁大了。

“绝对，”Draco向他保证，胸口温暖的胀了起来，看到Potter感激的看着他。

“你是我的英雄，Malfoy，真的。我简直要吻你了，”Potter感激的说，拿起他的菜单。恰好，Draco的脸蛋开始粉红。

“是，呃，你不必吻我，我肯定，”Draco脱口而出，尽管他非常非常想要Potter的吻。“照我的建议来，等Rousseau到了，确保所有你做的就是点头和微笑。那个男人最安静的日子里说得话也比马车夫要多。”

Potter明智的点点头。“对，你现在要告诉我该点什么吃的我才不会看起来像个傻瓜，对吗？”

“当然，”Draco骄傲的指导午餐该怎么进行。他是Potter的英雄。事情不可能更好了，真的，只是——

“哦，嘿，你怎么知道我跟Louvel Rousseau午餐？”

该死。

Draco脸红了。“嗯，因为你告诉我的，”他撒谎说，慌张起来，飞快的抓起菜单，挡住他的脸。

“我？”Potter说，听起来很可爱的困惑了。

“嗯，呃，”Draco说。鼻子几乎贴到菜单上，试图隐藏他可疑的粉红脸蛋。

“哦，嗯，好吧，如果你这么说。”

而后他就没再追问；Potter看来更愿意接受Draco的话。Draco放心的完全溶化了。他不需要Potter知道他对他暗恋到了迷恋的程度，不在他非常努力的巧妙追求另一个男人的时候。

Draco的生命里有那么一段时间，他投入所有的力量要让Harry Potter的生活不堪忍受。他是一个最坏小混蛋，彻头彻尾的麻烦，一个被宠坏了的小子，竭尽全力的挤到Potter“最痛恨”名单的顶部。

Draco花了三年意识到他实际上想要的是Potter的注意。他又花了两年明白他为什么想要这注意（他要感谢Blaise的花花巫师收藏帮他最终明白）。

Draco又花了两年否认，徒劳无益的装着他没有注意Potter变得多么高大迷人，而他憎恨Ginny Weasley的唯一理由就是她的家庭。

然后Potter杀了黑魔王——而且几乎死掉。

········

星期五，下午2点32分

Calla街人行道

“你真是及时雨，Malfoy，真的。”

Draco觉得轻飘飘的像一片羽毛，在Potter身边沿着人行道走着，只在La Vie En Rose一个街区之外。“没什么，”他谦虚的说，调整他的雨伞以免冰冷的雨夹着雪落下来打湿他的头发。

“不，你帮了大忙，”Potter热心的说，把他红色的针织帽拉到耳朵上。“我自己会像个傻瓜，你知道我会的。我真幸运有你在那儿。”

一阵寒风吹过，但Potter的话带给Draco的温暖更甚于他的防雨斗篷。“我告诉过你我做朋友比敌人强，”他开玩笑说。

Potter大笑起来，“你真的是，”他突然停下了，抓住Draco的手腕，使金发青年转身面对他。

“让我带你去吃甜品，”Harry劝说。“感谢你。”

Draco楞住了，说不出话来。Potter想带他出去？吃甜品？

“那儿有个小咖啡馆，就在几条路过去，”Harry充满希望的继续说。“他们有你尝过的最好的糖蜜挞。”

Draco微微摇动自己，努力找回他的镇静。很难，看到Harry还拉着他的手腕。他的皮肤为了这接触火烫，即使在三层衣服之下。“糖蜜挞，嗯？没有更精致点的东西？”

Harry再次大笑起来。“当然，你这个小势利眼。他们有各种蛋糕，挞和泡芙。也有咖啡和茶。而且我来买，所以你一定要说是，”

“你只不过想把我喂胖，”Draco说，他讽刺的声调完全被他不能克制的笑容破坏了。

“你肯定可以用得上，小矮人。”

“嘿！”

······

星期五，2：54pm

仙光咖啡馆

“我要糖蜜挞和茶，谢谢，”Harry对兴奋的咯咯乱笑的服务生说。“我的朋友要巧克力蛋糕和咖啡。”

在小服务生跑去给“伟大的Harry Potter”下单的时候，Draco几乎快活的容光焕发了。我的朋友。Potter说我是他的“朋友”。

Draco艰苦努力了六个月赢得这头衔。六个月把所有曾用于使Potter生活悲惨的能量转而用作使Potter的生活更好。六个月在Potter忙的来不及吃饭的时候送外买到他的初级傲罗办公室；六个月学会酿制狼毒血清和亲吻一狮子巢穴的格兰芬多。

这值得而且不止是值得，无论如何，坐在这张桌子上，和那个使得他血液沸腾心灵欢唱的人一起吃甜点。

咖啡馆的老板娘亲自送来他们的饮料，感谢Harry再次光临她的咖啡馆。Draco喝着他的咖啡——真的非常非常好喝——悠闲的看着Harry耸脱他的名声，微笑着感激店主制作了这么美味的甜点。

“哦，哦，我们得到了很多注意，”Draco随口说，一等店主离开。“每个人都爱英雄。”

“哦，得了，”Harry亲切的说。“你和我一样是战争英雄。”

“对，”Draco嘲讽说。“因为在你杀死黑魔王的时候躲在我疯狂的Black姨妈的老屋子里使我成了个英雄。”

“你是英雄，”Harry坚定的说。“你转换了阵营，也说服了你的父母。没有你家庭的帮忙，我们很难找到魂器。”

Draco移开目光。“我转换只因为某些愚蠢的深不可测的格兰芬多原因，你在别人都不的时候来找我。”

“当然我要找你，”Harry说，有点超过必要的用力。“如果别人找到你你就死了，”他停下喝口茶。“你一点也不感激，小混蛋。”

Harry的话使得Draco微笑了。“不，我想我没有。”

但我现在是，他想要说。他想要告诉Harry一切——他怎么觉得他必死无疑，Potter回来找他时是什么感觉，他以为他可能永远失去Harry时有多害怕——

对Draco的斯莱特林心脏幸运的是，他们的甜点来了，省去了他像个赫奇帕奇傻瓜一样把他的感情倾泻出来的侮辱。

“您的甜点，我们请客，”服务生尖叫，凭空冒了出来。

“谢谢，小姐，”Harry礼貌的说，她把盘子放到桌上。“但我买单。我很乐意付帐。”

服务生看来要陶醉了。“哦我的老天爷，你勇敢而且慷慨，”她高声赞美。“而且你这么性感！我能要你的签名吗，哦求你？！你可以签在我身上任何地方！”

Harry和Draco瞪大了眼睛，店主突然出现了，道歉着坚定的把尖叫的服务生拉走了。

“喔哦，”Draco终于说。“你一定能睡，照这样，很多人。”

Harry哼了哼。“拜托，”他无力的说。“好像你没有。”

Draco困惑了。“你在说什么？”

“我看到男人们在你身边时的表现，”Harry说，几乎太随意了。“你让他们都疯了。”

Draco不安的动了动。“我不知道你在说什么。”

Harry拿起叉子。“当然你知道，”他继续同样过度放松的声调。“男人看来抗拒不了你这样的金发美人。”

Draco咽下口水。“你会吃惊有的人多么能抗拒。”他若有所指的低声说。

Harry停下了，他的那口甜点停在半路。“你是说你没有跟每个对着你的方向流口水的男孩睡觉？”

“几乎没有，”Draco闷闷的说。

“哦，”Potter显而易见的快活起来。“很好。”

Draco挑起眉毛。“为什么好？”

令他吃惊的，Harry脸红了。“没什么，”他谨慎的说，注意力突然专注在他的挞上。

Draco有种感觉刚刚发生了某些意义重大的事，但他想不出来是什么。

他们沉默的吃了几分钟各自的甜点。Draco的巧克力蛋糕很美味，它是来自Potter的礼物让它更加可口。他满足的偷偷看着Harry。

这件黑外套穿在他身上真是令人惊异，Draco沉思。他幻想了它两个月，或者更多，关于它皱巴巴的堆在他房间的地上。

“一口？”

“对不起，什么？”Draco抬起眼——他的眼睛睁大了。Harry伸出他的叉子，上面有一口糖蜜挞。

“我问你是不是愿意尝一口，”Harry再次建议，劝说道，“真的很不错。”

Draco的心脏在他胸膛里大声，几乎疼痛的跳动着。慢慢的，他张开嘴让Potter喂他。

甜蜜的甜蜜立刻淹没了他的感官，和他吃的略苦的巧克力和咖啡恰恰相反。同时更加无法抵抗的是Potter的手，离他的嘴唇那么近。Draco闭上眼睛，品味着这一刻。

当他睁开眼时，Potter专注的看着他。

Draco紧张的咽下甜点。Harry的目光里有什么几乎是饥渴的东西，他觉得不能呼吸；他的全身开始刺痛。Harry的眼睛那么绿，仿佛能催眠，他想要Harry那么久。

“Malfoy，”Harry开口，Draco屏住呼吸——

“而我说，没有更多钱不行，你这个吝啬鬼，然后他——Harry！哦我的天，Harry Potter，是你吗？！”

Draco的世界裂成了碎片，一个熟悉的声音插入了他们的对话。

“Blaise！”Harry说，立刻站了起来。“你好，”

Draco惊恐的看着Harry完全沉浸在和不是别人正是Blaise Zabini——也就是Draco的前任男友——的谈话中。Blaise实际上在拥抱Harry，以一种Draco还没有勇敢到尝试的亲昵方式搂住高个的男孩。

“我很好，你呢？”Blaise说，完全忘记了他带进咖啡馆的英俊男人。

“我很好，”Harry说，向Draco的方向侧侧头。“只是跟Malfoy出来。”

只是跟Malfoy出来。Draco浑身发冷。如果Harry是往他胸口捅上一刀，可能还更仁慈。

“Draco，”Blaise平板的说，丝毫不带他对Harry的温暖。“很高兴在这儿见到你。”

“Blaise，”Draco冰冷的回答。“你的朋友是谁？”

“什么？”Blaise茫然的问。他转身看到跟他一起进咖啡馆的男人，正带着烦恼的表情看着Blaise和Harry说话。“哦，这是Jerome Wittaker。你知道。”他降低声音。“Wittaker财产的继承人。我唯一跟他出来的理由——好玩，我只是在玩！”他立刻说，给了Jerome一个耀眼的笑容。

Jerome立刻停止了烦恼的表情，而看起来相当沉迷。Draco冷漠的微笑着。从个人经验，他相当肯定Blaise不是在好玩。

“Harry，你不会相信我有多想你，”Blaise热心的说，一手放在Harry胳膊上。“我们一定得好好聊聊。你今晚有空吗？”

“我——我没有计划，实际上，”Harry回答，看了Draco一眼，后者装着对他的咖啡非常有兴趣。

“你现在有了，”Blaise轻浮的说。“我们七点在魅惑媚娃喝一杯。”

Jerome看起来相当困扰。“但我以为我们——”

“也许明天，Jerome，好吗？”Blaise粗率的说。他转向Harry，满面笑容。“七点，那么？”

“好，”Harry同意。然后，突然——“Malfoy，你该来。”

Draco觉得他的身体失灵了。“我不能，”他僵硬的说。“我已经有事了。”

“哦，真遗憾，”Blaise带着虚假的微笑说。“下一次，也许？”这个讨厌的混蛋居然伸头吻了Harry的脸。

“今晚见，Harry，”他风骚的说，然后离开了，愠怒的Jerome跟在他身后。

Harry困惑的看着Draco，坐了下来。“你今晚干吗？”他问。

“我有个约会，”Draco撒谎说，拒绝看Harry的眼睛。Harry突然僵硬了，Draco隔着桌子也能感到。

“约会，呃？”之前太过随意的声音回来了。“和谁？”

“对我流口水的众多男人之一，”Draco冷漠的说，盯着他的蛋糕。“你和Blaise喝一杯的时候，我们可能在干点什么。”

瓷器突然碎裂的声音。Draco抬眼看到Potter盯着他的碎掉的茶杯。

“也许捏得太用力了，”他笨拙的说。

Draco敢发誓那个茶杯压根不在Potter手边。

·······

星期五，7：23pm

Draco的公寓

Draco靠在沙发上，看着他的表，猜想Blaise和Potter可能刚开始喝他们的酒。

“好，不存在的约会先生，”他大声说，对着他起居室的寂静。“我猜我们现在应该干一场了。”

“什么，Draco主人？”

Draco畏缩了。“没什么，Ketty，”他窘迫对家养小精灵说，“回庄园去。”

“但Malfoy夫人想要Ketty看看Draco主人，给他送晚餐和甜点。”

“我很好，好吗？回家告诉妈妈我不再是一年级了，”Draco恼怒的命令。

Ketty弯腰，然后啪的消失了。

Draco叹口气。今天是星期五，伦敦的其他每个巫师可能都出去找乐子了。他美妙的夜晚是由他妈妈和她家养小精灵的溺爱组成的。

你可以去魅惑媚娃，Potter请你了。

Draco哼了哼，这是说承认他撒谎有个约会。

只要说你的约会推迟了，你最终决定加入他们。

Draco咬了一会儿嘴唇。

要么你只能把Harry留给Blaise，如果你不担心。毕竟，Blaise不是同性恋，或者英俊，或者一直极其擅长勾引富有英俊的男人——

低声咒骂着，Draco冲向他的卧室去换衣服。

······

星期五，8：13pm

魅惑媚娃

Draco借着吧台上暗淡的光线看着，搜索Harry和Blaise。他紧张的抚平他银色长袍上不存在的皱痕，这件比他平时穿得要薄一些，优雅的裹着他。他选择这件时髦的袍子是希望Harry会喜欢。

Harry从来没有注意过你穿什么，他心里的声音提醒他。Draco立刻掐死了这想法。毕竟，一个男孩可以有梦想。

他扫视着人群，担心他也许错过了他们——直到他看到坐在最后面长椅上的两个巫师。深吸口气，他挤过人群直到他靠近桌子。

“他请我做模特，”Blaise在说。“而我喜欢喔哦（注，杂志名称），模特是太浅薄了，但只要它是本高级的杂志，我想——”  
“嗨Blaise，嗨Potter，”Draco插嘴，在Blaise能再说一秒他多性感之前。

“Draco。”Blaise听起来酸溜溜的。“你来了。”

Draco没有注意Blaise。他怎么能，当Harry亮得像夏天的时候。

“你来了？”他高兴的说，专注的看着Draco。“这是件新袍子？我想以前没见你穿过。”

Draco脸红了一点点，站得直了一点点。“是，实际上，”他说，挣扎着保持镇静，同时他内心声音尖叫着他注意了他注意了他注意了哦我的老天爷他真的注意了。“昨天才买。”

“很漂亮，”Harry热心的说。

一阵欢乐贯穿Draco。

Blaise轻轻咳嗽一声。“是，可爱的袍子，是否有点保守，”他说，Draco没有错过他声音里的狡猾。“你从来不愿穿麻瓜衣服，不是吗？”

“我是个巫师，我喜欢长袍，”Draco反驳。

Blaise冷漠的微笑了。“我只是说袍子太老式了。毕竟，他们盖住了你太多身体。”他边说边伸展一下，炫耀他穿的短得像手套的衬衫下的完美肌肉。“说回来，”他说，亲切到Draco本能的知道之后必然有可怕的侮辱。“也许这就是你为什么喜欢它们。不是每个人都能穿贴身的衣服看起来又很好。”

Draco眯起眼睛。

“我喜欢巫师长袍，”Harry亲切的插嘴。“它们真的适合你，Malfoy。”

Draco允许一个得意的微笑滑过他的脸。“谢谢你，Potter，”他甜甜的说。

现在是Blaise眯起眼睛。“你不是说你今晚不来吗？”他故意问Draco。

“我是说了，但后来我决定重新安排我的约会，这样才能加入你们，”Draco明快的说。

Blaise哼了一声但隐藏的很好。Harry笑逐颜开。

“你真的太好了，”他温暖的说，站了起来。“让我请你喝一杯。你想要什么？”

Draco的心砰砰乱跳。“黄油啤酒就好，”他矜持的说。“但你不必，我可以自己来。”

“是，他可以自己去买，”Blaise立刻同意。

Draco恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，这点Potter完全没发现。

“不麻烦，”他向他们保证，从椅子后面挤出来。“我想要。我是个格兰芬多，记得吗？我必须有骑士风度。”

Blaise和Draco都大笑起来，然后立刻怒视对方。

“马上回来，”Harry告诉他们，消失在人群里。Draco坐进Blaise对面Harry刚刚让出来的温暖位置。紧张的沉默。

“那么？”

“那么？”

沉默变得更加紧张。

终于，Blaise虚伪的微笑了。“你怎么样？”

“很好，”得分。“你？”

“不错。”

甚至更沉默。

“你常跟Harry出来？”

“经常到他足以认出我的新袍子。”

“嗯，”Blaise检查他的指甲。“他几乎不能忍受的性感，不是吗？那眼睛，身体，美味的主控的态度。你知道他有没有在跟什么人约会？”

Draco眯起眼睛。“为什么？”他猜疑的问。

Blaise坦白的看了他一眼。“你觉得为什么？”

Draco的表情变得冰冷。“我知道你在追求Potter。告诉我；哪点激发了你的兴趣——他的名声还是他的古灵阁金库？”

Blaise挑起眉毛。“粗鲁。”

“我猜是金库，”Draco接着说，冷酷的盯着Blaise。“毕竟，这是你想从我这儿要的。”

“哦，低级。苦涩持续了这么久。”

Draco发怒的说。“少招惹他，Blaise。”

Blaise算计的看着Draco。“你迫不及待的要保护英雄男孩。我跟他玩玩和你有什么关系？”

“他是我朋友，”Draco说，觉得有一丝惊喜他说出了这个词。

“从什么时候？”

“从战争起。”

“所以你在保护你的朋友？”Blaise翻翻眼睛。“你多么赫奇帕奇。”

“现在是谁粗鲁了？”

Blaise无情的看了他一眼。“我没有粗鲁，我很合理。只有赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多会保护朋友避开他们的前任男友，而你，我亲爱的斯莱特林，两者皆非。”

狗屎。Blaise总是叫人讨厌的敏锐。“你在暗示什么？”

“我只是指出我一秒钟也不会相信他是我朋友的表演。”Blaise微微靠过来。“我认为你想要他。”

Draco心跳漏过一拍。“我没有。”

“那么我要追求他。”

“你不敢，”Draco吼道，在他能阻止自己之前。

Blaise露出得意的微笑。“我就知道，”他评估的看着Draco。“我猜现在是斯莱特林对斯莱特林，为了我们可爱的格兰芬多，那么。”

Draco睁大眼睛。“不，”他说，有点绝望。“他永远不会跟你一起。”

“你做过，”Blaise甜蜜的指出。

Draco无话可说。

“对Harry应该很有趣，至少，被两个斯莱特林高手争夺。除非你宁可现在承认失败，避免遭受把Harry输给我的耻辱。”

Draco怒目而视。“在所有——”他立刻猛然闭上嘴，Harry从人群中挤了出来，端着三杯黄油啤酒。

“嗨，你们俩，”他说，露齿而笑。“酒来了。”

Blaise立刻让开，在他身边给Harry腾出位置。

“来，坐在我身边，”他甜甜的说，从Harry满满的手里拿起一个瓶子。

“谢谢，Blaise，”Harry感激的说，挤进Blaise身边的几英寸空间。

“只要为你，Harry，”Blaise柔软的回答，然后他和Draco目光相对。

战争开始。

······

星期六，10：12am

Draco的公寓

“该死的Blaise Zabini。”

Draco坐在他的厨房桌边，穿着他最松软的蓝色浴袍和相配的拖鞋。一杯冷咖啡和一盘没动过的鸡蛋和熏肉放在桌上。Ketty紧张的绞着手指。

“Draco主人需要吃他的早餐，”小精灵乞求。“Malfoy夫人说Draco主人太瘦了，而且——

“Ketty，回家，“Draco不耐烦的说，”告诉妈妈我不是瘦，我是苗条，我是从她那儿继承的，所以该死的停止挑剔我。“

Ketty摇摇头，但服从了。Draco几乎没注意到他消失的噼啪声，迷失在头天晚上的回忆里。

他赢得Harry Potter的心的战役突然有了个大麻烦。他现在要和Blaise针锋相对，这前景让他有点恶心。

钱和他父亲的影响总是给Draco铺平了路；他从不需要和其他孩子好好相处，现在也没有学会。他倾向于用他高傲的态度凌驾于其他人之上，而Blaise的甜言蜜语可以说服一条龙做他想要的事。Draco太苍白脸太尖人太瘦，而Blaise英俊性感。除了贿赂和奉承，Draco在人群里尴尬不安；Blaise如果愿意可以致命的迷人。

我完蛋了，Draco悲惨的想。他对Blaise一点机会也没有。Harry会疯狂的爱上另一个斯莱特林，最后Blaise会粉碎他的心。Potter一旦意识到Blaise只想要他的钱，他会崩溃。

他闭上眼睛，Potter的形象立刻浮现——他明亮的眼睛，光滑的头发和孩子气的笑容。他总是能让Draco觉得像唯一活着的人，Draco想象不出能找到另一个人像Harry一样融和了醉人的勇气，诚实和甜蜜。

想到Blaise伤害Harry使得Draco发冷。低声诅咒着，Draco坚决的站了起来。Harry是他的，如果他必须要为他和Blaise战斗，那该死的就是这样。

·······

星期六，3：42pm

小小巫师公园，对角巷附近

Draco更用力的拉紧他的斗篷抵御寒风，调整他的位置。他不得不看起来更放松和随意，就像他一直在冰冷的公园长椅上读报纸。至少这长椅有顶棚，冰冷的雨水不至于落到他头发上。

他从报纸上方偷看一眼，看着小女巫和巫师爬上施了魔法的玩具。秋千移动的方式让Draco想起了Hogwarts的楼梯。稍远一些的地方，大点的孩子在父母的照看下玩着玩具扫帚。

Draco的注意力突然集中在，无论如何，环绕魔法公园的小路上。众所周知，新招募的傲罗一个星期将在这条路上跑上三四次，作为训练的一部分。而Draco碰巧知道无论天气如何，Potter总是会在星期六三点来跑步。

相当肯定，过会儿Harry就会跑过来，脸颊因为寒冷和运动而绯红。Draco飞快的装着在读报，知道Harry不可能错过他的侧面。一会儿之后。

“Malfoy？”

Draco无辜的抬起眼。“Potter！喜欢跑步，是吗？”

Harry点点头，离开小路跑向Draco的长椅。“我不知道，”他停下来喘息着。“你来这个公园。”

他在Draco身边坐下，后者非常努力的不要朦胧的盯着他。Harry穿着麻瓜的运动衫，他穿得非常合身。

“哦，当然，”Draco自信的说，在口水淹没他的手缝斗篷之前咽下它。“我常常来这儿。”

Harry好笑的看了他一眼。“但这是个儿童公园。”

Draco畏缩了。“呃，是，是的，但，我，嗯，喜欢孩子。”

Harry的眉毛扬到发际。“你喜欢孩子？”

“哦，是的，”Draco怏怏的说。“还有小狗。”

Harry的嘴角扭动了。“真的？”

“当然，”Draco绝望的保证。“越可爱，越好。”

Harry哼了一声，听起来可疑的像要隐藏笑声。“好，爱狗狗的人，”从他取笑的声调，Draco敢说Harry不太相信他的故事。“既然你这么甜蜜，想给我买杯热饮喝吗？”

“哈，哈，”Draco愠怒的说，努力装着他没有笑得像个傻瓜。

······

星期六，4：02pm

Coco咖啡屋

Potter双手捧着他的热巧克力，手因为寒冷而红肿开裂了。“真好，”他幸福的嘟哝。

Draco没有关注他的咖啡，而是看着Harry的手。“你没有手套吗，Potter？”他问，被另一个巫师的皮肤状况吓到了。

Harry耸耸肩。“我Hogwarts的手套小了，而我总是忘记再买一双。”

不假思索的，Draco脱下他自己的手套扔到Harry面前，“拿我的，”

Harry愣住了，“什么？”

“拿我的手套，”Draco重复。“我家里还有二十双，你显然需要它们。”

Harry看来目瞪口呆。“Malfoy，我不能拿你的手套。”

“当然你可以，”Draco漫不经心的说。“是羊绒的，所以很舒服很暖和，也有咒语可以防水，所以你还是可以和Weasley打雪仗。”

Harry看来无话可说，他的嘴张开又闭上，然后张开。“你脱下你的手套给我？”他终于问，眼里闪动着Draco不能定义的情感。

Draco耸耸肩。“得有人照顾你，Potter，如果你不能照顾你自己，”他故作严厉的说。

Potter发出类似窒息的笑声。“你肯定你的小手套适合我的手？”他问，一边摸着羊绒手套。

Draco恼怒的瞪了他一眼，故意伸出手。“修长，高贵的手指，”他说，在Potter面前挥挥他完美修剪的手指。“如果手套不太大才是你的幸运。”

“你的有些东西对我是太大了，对，”Harry低声说，但他幸福的微笑着，通红的手戴上手套。他转动几次手，欣赏着它们。“谢谢，Malfoy，真的。”

Draco觉得有点儿轻飘飘。“没什么，”突然他有种不顾一切的冲动要请Harry去晚餐。

“嘿，Potter？”他开口，又停住了。这从没发生过。他一直出现在Potter在的任何地方令他惊奇。有时候甚至更好，Harry会请他去某些地方。但Draco从没鼓起勇气自己请Harry出去。

“是？”Harry立刻回答，大大的绿眼睛期待的看着Draco。

Draco脸红了。“你，嗯，我想说你是不是可能，呃，你今晚愿意和我一起晚餐吗？”

Harry眨眨眼。“对不起？”

Draco畏缩了，觉得脸要烧起来了。“你今晚愿意和我一起晚餐吗？”他问，尽可能的正式。“只是朋友，当然，”他立刻补充。

“哦！”Harry说，一阵混合情绪滑过他的脸，从欣喜到沉思到沮丧。“我不能，”他终于说，听起来真的心烦意乱。“我要和Blaise晚餐。他今天早上给我猫头鹰，我答应了。”

火焰在Draco的心头燃烧，而他的皮肤变冷了。Blaise已经抢先了。“哦，”他说，非常僵硬。“那就算了。”

“你可以来，”Harry说，他看来几乎充满希望。“我肯定Blaise不会介意。”

Draco相当肯定Blaise会介意，而且很介意。“不，谢谢。我宁可不妨碍你们，如果你不介意。”

Harry脸拉了下来。“但你不是——”他停下了，突然专心盯着他的热巧克力。

Draco恼怒的搅着他的咖啡，盯着窗外。雨现在再次夹着雪，但没有积起来。完美的雪花一碰到地面就溶化在水洼里。

“明天？”

Draco猛然扭头看到Harry正热心的看着他。

“我们可以明天晚餐，”Harry建议。

Draco的心膨胀了，但他摇摇头。“我不能，”他说，咬着嘴唇。“我星期天总是和父母一起，”他压抑住一声叹息。Blaise知道星期天是Draco的家庭日，毫无疑问会利用他的缺席和Harry待在一起。

Harry咬着嘴唇。“你每个星期天都和你父母在一起？”

“Malfoy传统，”Draco解释。“这对我妈妈很重要。”

“当然是的，”Harry温柔的说。

停顿。

“星期一？”

Draco眼睛睁大了。“是，星期一很好，我星期一没事，”他兴奋不已。“我们星期一一起晚餐。”

Harry突然的喜悦微笑照亮了餐厅。

········

星期一，6：22pm

Draco的公寓

Draco紧张的站在壁炉前，已经抓住飞路粉的罐子，即使他还要再过八分钟才能飞路到Potter的地方去。

他试探的摸摸头发，确保每根头发都固定在位置。离开Hogwarts后他留长了头发，但还是把它们胶在脑后露出他的脸。他妈妈为此无止境的烦恼他。

Draco亲爱的，她说，就在前天，为什么你坚持这种严肃的头发？为什么你不像你父亲一样留松散的长头发？

因为我不是个见鬼的小妞，妈妈，Draco回答。他们已经说了一千次了。

为什么不是短的松散的头发，那么，亲爱的？她挤挤眼睛问。男孩们不是喜欢那样吗？

Draco立刻改变了话题，与和他母亲讨论他不存在的爱情生活划清界线。

他检查怀表，脸上绽放出微笑。6：27pm。他可以早到几分钟。

······

星期一，6：28pm

Harry的公寓

Draco的世界终于停止旋转，他带着老练的优雅走出Potter的壁炉。令人失望，起居室是空的。有点气馁，Draco喊道，“Potter？”

“在厨房里，Malfoy！”

Draco因为Harry的回应的喊声又兴奋起来。上个月的圣诞晚会，他来过Harry的公寓，跟随记忆走向厨房。

“我在Mario定了位置，”Draco开口，绕过了拐角。“我知道你喜欢——Blaise。”

Draco愣在通往Potter厨房的走道上，看到了第二个巫师。Blaise懒懒的坐在Potter厨房台边的一张高脚椅上，喝着黄油啤酒就像他天杀的属于Potter的公寓。

Blaise给出他完美迷人的大笑。“你知道他喜欢Blaise？”他重复。“说得多有趣！”

“你在这儿干吗？”Draco问，在他能阻止自己之前。

“我们昨天去喝咖啡，”Harry解释，有点急促。“我告诉他你和我今天约了晚餐。”

“而我向Harry保证你不会介意我加入你们，”Blaise说，带着一个讨厌的得意笑容。“毕竟，我们很久之前出去过。”

一个非常高级非常有力的咒语就在Draco舌尖。取代得，他威胁的微笑了。“哦是的，我们很久之前出去过，”Draco回答，以过于亲昵的语调。“毕竟，我只是你的，大概第五十二个性对象？”

Blaise眯起眼睛，但Harry显著的僵硬了。

“你们出去过？”他几乎是在咆哮。

“我猜你可以这么说，”Draco甜甜的说，直视Blaise的眼睛。“更像是交换，真的。我给Blaise买了很多昂贵的东西，他让我干他。”

“那是两年前，而你是下面的，宝贝，”Blaise反唇相讥，声音也正是危险的甜蜜。

突然有玻璃撞击的声音，Draco和Blaise从他们的针锋相对中猛然回头。两个脑袋扭向Harry，他正盯着地上碎掉的黄油啤酒瓶子。

“手滑了，摔了东西，”他说，听起来非常僵硬。“那么我们出发，行吗？”

······

星期一，7：24pm

Mario意大利餐厅

“还是不试试麻瓜衣服，Draco？”

Draco不喜欢Blaise的暗示。“我喜欢我的长袍，”他反击。

Blaise挤给他一个虚伪的笑容。“当然你是的，那种松垮的衣服。真是掩盖任何身体曲线的最佳方式。”

Draco咬紧牙。他知道他瘦，而且他确实喜欢他的袍子比他大一点的样子。Blaise知道这点让Draco非常羞辱。

“其实，我打赌Malfoy在长袍下面看起来很好，”Harry说，以他诚恳的格兰芬多的方式让Draco想要为了维护他（以及其他，无需多言的理由）而吻他。

Blaise的笑声有点尖刻。“哦，Draco多幸运，我太绅士了不会多说，即使我显然看过他的裸体。”

“而且每个晚上都爬回来，直到我把你扔出去。”Draco冰冷的提醒他。

“好了，我们点菜，好吗？”Harry突然插嘴，有点超过必要的用力挥动菜单。“服务生？服务生，我们点菜！”

一个服务生冲到他们桌边。“Potter先生，阁下，真——”

“我要帕尔马干酪鸡肉，省了恭维话，”Harry简短的说。“等我们的餐上了，请把帐单拿来，不要免费的饮料，甜点，或是任何特别招待，明白了？”

服务生抓住桌子。“Potter先生，您的慷慨和谦逊胜过了您的英雄事迹，”他屏息说，看着Draco和Blaise。“他好的不像真的，不是吗？”

是，Draco心想，胸口有点发紧。

他的想法被Blaise欢快的笑声淹没了。“他绝对是，”他几乎是咕噜说，Draco痛恨他眼里的闪光。

服务生记下Blaise和Draco的点单，转身离开。Draco抓住他的袖子。

“饭后，把帐单拿给我，别给Potter，”他悄声指示。Blaise又在闲扯，所以Draco知道Harry听不见。

服务生挤挤眼睛。“绝对，阁下，我知道你永远不会让Potter先生付帐。”

“什么？”Draco结结巴巴的说。“你怎么——”

“他是几个世纪以来最著名的英雄，”服务生说，以这不是很明显吗的口吻。“谁会让他自己付帐？”

“哦，对，因为他是个英雄，对，”Draco叹口气，放心了。服务生微笑离开。Draco转回Harry和Blaise。

“我只说我们该让你穿更合身的衣服，”Blaise甜言蜜语的说，故意打量着Harry。

“你穿的再紧一点看起来会很英俊非凡。”

Harry哼了哼。“我怀疑。”

“Harry，别傻了，”Blaise责备。“我知道你们新傲罗要经历什么训练，所以我知道你现在的体形是怎么样的。”

Harry耸耸肩。“你可以这么说。”

“我也可以这么做，”Blaise甜甜的说，趁机贪婪的捏了捏Harry的手臂。“我们星期四去跳舞怎么样？那是个完美的理由你好穿上紧身性感的衣服。”

Harry作个鬼脸，但Blaise是个坚决的男人。“哦，来吧，亲爱的，会很好玩的，”他劝说。他的手现在来回抚摸着Harry的手臂，上到他的肩膀和后背。

“我们跳舞，美妙的音乐，你穿些漂亮的衣服，我穿绝对性感的衣服。”

Draco的眼睛睁大了。“我也去，”他飞快的说。

Blaise扭头完全恶毒的看着他，但Harry立刻有了兴趣。“是，好，”他说，听起来很高兴。“听起来很有趣。”

Blaise的表情就像吃了个柠檬。“可爱，”他陷害说。“我们去疯狂马丁怎么样，那么？”

“好，”Harry毫不知情的同意了。

Draco低声诅咒着。“是那间规定穿麻瓜衣服的，是吗？”他澄清，给Blaise一个他所知道的最憎恨的表情。

“自然，”Blaise说，甜腻腻的微笑着。然后他非常故意的喘息一声。“哦，但Draco，我忘记了，你从没穿过麻瓜衣服，是吗？我猜那只有我和Harry了。”

Harry看起来心碎了。“但，见鬼，但也许，”

Draco咬紧牙。“不，没关系，”他简单说，拿起他的杯子。“只因为我不穿麻瓜衣服不是说我不能。”

“真的？你有麻瓜衣服？”Blaise惊奇的问。

“星期四我会有的，”Draco回答，模仿着Blaise过度无辜的语气。

“选些紧身的那么，亲爱的，”Blaise盛气凌人的说。“你也许可以试试Leto童装式样。他们肯定有适合你尺码的。”

Draco抿了一口他的酒。“见鬼去吧，Blaise，”他反唇相讥，尽可能的甜蜜。

······

星期一，9：02pm

Draco的公寓

“Potter，我真的不需要你陪我飞路回家，”Draco说，Harry晚餐后送他回家。“我不是个没用的小姑娘，你知道。”

“从没说过你是，”Potter说，掸去长袍上的一点灰。“但我是个格兰芬多，纵容我。”

“哦，我想如果你一定要送晚餐同伴回家以展现骑士风度，”Draco以坚忍的口吻说，完全掩饰了有Harry在他起居室里所感到的晕眩。

“你太亲切了，Malfoy，真的，”Harry咬着嘴唇，“那么我猜我星期四见你了？”他看起来有点紧张。

“是，”Draco肯定。“不是说我需要见你穿紧身衣服，但那应该很有趣。”

Harry奇怪的看着他。“你不想看我穿紧身衣服？”

“嗯，当然我想，”Draco畏缩了；他真的不是故意这么说。“我只是，只是说你不需要改变，对吗？看到你穿出来玩的衣服当然不错，但你不需要它们。你这样就很好了。”

Harry咽下口水，“我，真的，我这样很好？”他专注的看着Draco，表情完全难以理解。

Draco想要打他自己。“当然，我猜。对一个独一无二的格兰芬多笨蛋。”

Harry的唇边绽放出微笑。“你说得真甜，”他取笑，但不知为什么他的话听来不全是取笑。Potter依然盯着他，眼里有种强烈的表情。突然他向Draco走了几步，舔着嘴唇仿佛在搜集他的勇气。

“Malfoy，”Harry含蓄的开口。Draco站直身，不能动弹，Harry开始走近他。“Malfoy，我，”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

两个男孩旋身看到Ketty狂怒的瞪着他们。“Draco主人是个淘气的男孩！”家养小精灵愤怒的尖叫。“Draco主人晚上留着个男人！哦，可怜的Malfoy夫人要是知道Draco主人让色狼进了他家里会说些什么？！”

有一刻凝滞了的沉默，然后Potter爆发出大笑，厉害的他几乎跌倒了。“哦，老天，”他喘息着说。“这是你的家养小精灵？”

Draco的脸迅速绯红了。他相当肯定他这辈子也从来，永远没有这么羞耻过。“Ketty，回家去妈妈那儿，好吗？”

Ketty愤恨的瞪了一眼大笑着的Harry。“Ketty知道你想对Draco主人做什么，”他警告Harry。“而Draco主人是个非常非常坏的男孩让你——”

“KETTY！回家！现在！”

抱怨然而服从，Ketty消失了。Potter还在大笑。“我觉得像个野人，”他说，抹去眼里的泪水。“我不能相信我被家养小精灵叫做色狼。”

Draco双手抱胸。“他只是有点保护欲，而且是个讨厌鬼。”

“他妙极了，”Potter宠爱的说。“对陌生人保护你的贞洁。我宁可觉得我赞同。”

“哦？”Draco假笑说，脸颊依然通红。“而这是为什么？”

Potter突然看起来狼狈了。“呃，嗯，没理由，”他飞快的说。“星期四见？”

然后他在Draco能问他到底是怎么回事前就穿过飞路网走了。

······

星期三，10：41am

Harry Potter办公室，初级傲罗

Draco一路走向Harry的办公室，读着预言家日报的头版，很难不板着脸。

Harry Potter被报导是“色狼”

预言家日报独家消息

Harry Potter，巫师世界自己的宠儿和迷人英雄，被可靠来源描述为色狼，企图将他“邪恶的方式”加诸于无辜的巫师。“他在对我的主人动邪念，我知道，”一个证人发誓。听到这点，周边的另一个证人补充。“是，完全可能Harry Potter对我儿子有下流的企图。我儿子是个非常英俊的年轻人，而且持续单身。如果Harry Potter想要用他邪恶的禽兽方式对待我的儿子，我肯定阻止不了他。”

亲爱的活下来的男孩真的可能是个食肉动物，沉溺于性爱？巫师们，藏好你们的女巫，因为记者知道她随时会让Harry Potter滑进她的床上。

“我要杀了那个该死的家养小精灵，”Draco低声咒骂着，走进Potter的办公室。“还有我母亲。”

Potter的门总是很容易找到；上面贴着两打羊皮纸，写满了爱的宣言和性的提议。就在门后，Potter的秘书懒洋洋的靠在他的椅子里，翻着最新一期漂亮巫师——当然Potter是封面。Darren是个糟糕的秘书，但他可爱又甜蜜，Draco想得出Potter真的没有勇气解雇他。

“嗨，Darren，”Draco以他友好的方式说。毕竟，Darren是他主要的Potter信息来源。

“嘿，Draco，你怎么样？”Darren说，抬头微笑了。“来看老板？”

“唔，是，Potter不忙吗？”

“如果是你想要他，他永远不会忙，不是吗？”Darren狡猾的挤挤眼睛。

Draco迷人的眨眨眼。“你指什么？”

Darren翻翻眼睛。“没什么。别介意。进去吧。”

Potter的办公室很大，有舒适的家具，到处都是他朋友的照片。他也有张看来非常结实的办公桌，高度很合适。Draco把他最近的很多幻想归咎于它。

现在，Potter不在办公桌后面，而是趴跪在火前正在激烈的飞路对话。“我不关心你要跟谁谈，但让他们停止编造那些关于我的该死故事！我不是色狼！真的，想偷一个晚安吻不会让我——”

“嗨，Potter。”

一声惊恐的喘息。“Malfo——噢！”Harry高喊，震惊的弹了起来，头撞到壁炉。“我要走了，”他说，小心摸着脑袋打发谈话的那一边。

炉火里的声音不太高兴。“但Potter先生——”

“以后，”Harry坚持。“这儿刚刚发生了更重要的事，”他站起来，走向Draco站着的地方。“嗨，”他说，有点紧张。他冲壁炉点点头。“你，你听到了最后的话？”

Draco点点头。“哦是的，我太抱歉了，真的。我不知道记者会去采访Ketty和我母亲，还有Ketty会继续你在勾引我的无聊理论。”

“无聊理论，对。”Potter的肩膀放松了。“那么什么带你来这儿的？我以为要到明天才能见到你。”

“呃，是，但我有些东西给你，”Draco说，从长袍里拿出一个纸袋。

Potter盯着他，脸上有点粉红。“又有给我的东西？Malfoy，你一个星期至少给我带两次东西。”

“我是吗？”Draco紧张的问。

“呃，是，你总是带午餐，或者茶和点心，或者有用的东西或者只是一点好消息。”

“我，这打扰你了吗？”Draco不安的问。该死，他真的以为他很微妙！

Potter立刻摇摇头。“不，当然不。我总是很高兴见到你。”

Draco放松了。“嗯，等你看看我给你带了什么再说。”他伸手到袋子里，拿出一个小罐子递给Harry。

Harry的眉毛扬了起来。“顺滑发剂？这不是Hermione用的东西吗？”

“这是巫师世界最好的柔顺头发的东西，”Draco保证。“我注意到那天你用了点发胶，我想你可能会喜欢有些真正有效的东西。”

Harry盯着罐子。“你注意到我用了发胶？”

“很难不注意，Potter，”Draco耸耸肩说。“你的头发光滑的闪闪发光。”

“而你注意了，”Harry咬着嘴唇。

Draco突然紧张了。“嗯，我是说，我没有停下来注意或是什么，”他脱口说道。“但你的头发平常是像被牛舔过一样可笑，发胶让它光滑了，所以我想你会喜欢些象样的发胶你就可以，你知道，头发至少和我们其他人一样象样。”

Harry嘲笑说。“Malfoy，没人会有你这样的头发。”

“呃，当然没有，但也没人有你这样的头发，”Draco诅咒自己在Harry身边连句清楚的话都说不来，总是发现他自己在罗罗索索。“瞧，Potter，你要不要用这个发胶？”

Harry舔舔嘴唇，“好，我会用。有一个条件。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛，期待的听着。

“我明天会在头发上抹这个，但你必须散着你的头发。”

Draco吸口气。“什么？”

“这是交易。如果我把头发固定起来，你就不能固定你的。绝对不能把它梳到后面去。”

“但我已经穿了麻瓜衣服！”Draco绝望的抱怨。“你还想我散着头发？！”

“我只想看看你头发自然的样子，”Harry劝说。“只要说是，”

“但，”这不好，Draco不能拒绝Harry想要的事。“好，”他挫败的说。“我会让它散下来。我已经穿了些可笑的外衣；也许我也能让自己看起来像个见鬼的大傻瓜。”

Harry双眼放光。“谢谢你，”他热心的说。

“哦，无论什么Potter。”Draco说，努力不要微笑。他转身离开。

“等等，这又是件新长袍？”

“哦！”Draco惊讶的说。这是新长袍，华美的深蓝色。Draco买它是因为他觉得这让他的眼睛看起来是蓝的，而不是它们实际的阴暗灰色。“是的，其实，我不知道你留意了。”

“当然我留意了，这是件漂亮的长袍。”Harry钻研的打量着Draco。“只是它让你的眼睛几乎是蓝色的了。”

“所以我买了它，”Draco承认。“我很兴奋发现有东西能给我的眼睛添点颜色。”

Harry看起来很惊愕。“为什么？你的眼睛这样很好。”

Draco迟疑了。“你这么想？”

Harry点点头。“它们是绝对完美的灰色。”

Draco喉咙里突然出现了一个硬结。

······

Draco离开Potter办公室的时候轻飘飘的，微笑离不开他的脸。他快要走到电梯的时候，一只手突然抓住他的胳膊把他拉到一边。

“Malfoy。”

Draco知道这个声音。“Granger，”他说，转身看到Harry最好的朋友挑战的看着他。

“又来看Harry了？”

“也许，”Draco警惕的说。

“这次给他带什么了？午餐？茶？点心？放在盘子上的你的光屁股？”

Draco瞪着她，结结巴巴的说。“我，什么？”

“拜托，”Granger漫不经心的说。“我知道你想干吗。你坚持不懈的诱惑Harry几个月了。别以为我没发现。”

Draco张开嘴又闭上好几次，但发不出任何声音。

“我想已经够久了，”Granger说，双手抱胸上下打量Draco。“不过你对Harry有什么目的？你打算睡他一次然后离开？享受几个月他的名声然后公开壮观的甩了他？”

“我，不，Merlin不！”Draco激怒的说。

“那么是什么？”Granger一寸也没有后退。“你想要他的什么？”

“我，什么？”

“你爱上他了？”

Draco僵住了。

“我看到你在圣芒戈，你知道，”Granger继续，现在冷静的靠在电梯旁的墙上。“在Harry杀死伏地魔之后昏迷的时候，”她停下。“你在哭。”

Draco又羞又怒。“你想说什么？”他反问，努力无视他满面羞红的事实。

“为什么你哭，Malfoy？”

Draco挫败的握紧拳头。他负担不起对Granger粗鲁，她对Harry很重要。“他伤得很重，”他终于解释，有些勉强。“我害怕。”

她怀疑的看着他。“你害怕？”

“是，”他急促的说。“我不想Potter死，行吗？！”

“为什么不？伏地魔已经死了；这对你有什么区别？”

她真无情。Draco叹口气。“因为他是唯一一个费事来找我的，”他静静的承认，咬着嘴唇。“他突破了围绕庄园的防御，找到了我和我妈妈躲在马厩里。如果是Potter以外的任何人找到我，我就死了，但出于某些理由，他决定我值得救，接纳了我们。”

他耸耸肩。“发生了这样的事，你不能就这么走开。而且你不能从Potter这样的人身边走开。”

“所以你爱他。”

“我，”Draco选择不要回答。“你要告诉Potter什么？”

Granger看起来在思索。“我不知道。Harry可以有个男朋友，你比Zabini强，他只想要Harry的名声和钱。”

Draco震惊的抽口气。“你怎么知道Blaise？”

“我知道一切，”她实事求是的回答。“所以，你明天要穿的麻瓜衣服选好了？”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“如果你真的知道一切，你应该知道我一件不是给巫师的衣服都没有，”他暴躁的说。“我现在正要去买些。”

Granger看着他。“你知道要买什么吗？”

Draco摇摇头。“不太清楚，我见过一次麻瓜穿着类似长袍的东西的照片，除了它们短些而且有粉红的花。我猜我可以想些类似的东西，但希望没有花。”

Granger看起来在狂笑的边缘。“裙子？”她喘不过气的说。“哦Malfoy，你有时候真是个纯血统。”

Draco打算愤怒的回击他看不出这是什么坏事，但Granger亲切的冲他微笑了。

“为什么不让我帮你呢？”

······

星期三，12：33pm

Morgana非凡麻瓜衣店

“这件怎么样？我可以穿这个去夜总会吗？”

“那是女式睡衣，Malfoy。”

“胡说。我觉得它看起来太像长袍了。”

“你不能穿任何看起来像长袍的东西，”Granger坚定的说。“你要穿裤子。”

“但我不喜欢裤子，”Draco翻着书抗议。他们一起站在柜台前，翻着一大本衣服书。Morgana已经量了Draco的尺寸；所有他和Granger需要做得就是挑出他们想做的衣服。

“尽管如此，裤子是你要穿的，”她指着一张黑色闪亮的图片。“皮的怎么样？”

Draco作个鬼脸。“皮？不会磨破皮肤吗？”

“唔，实话，”她同意。“尤其是束胸。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为Ron和我——呃，我听说的，嗯，在什么地方，”她立刻接着翻了好几页。突然之间，她欢呼一声，指着一幅图片。“这个，完美。这就是你要穿的。”

非常认真的担忧了，Draco看着图片。然后他抽口气。“我不能穿这个！”他喊道。“这是，这是，”他想要说紧，但他决定，“旧。”

“这不是旧，这是牛仔裤，它们应该看起来是旧的。这是风格。”

“好，那件衬衫呢？也许还该带双见鬼手套。”

“像这样是贴身，”Granger解释。

“是，但这个模特有，老天，你知道。”

“什么？”

Draco移开目光。“肌肉。”

Granger看起来不明白。“怎么样？你也有。”

“不是真的，”Draco勉强说。“不像这样，我看起来会很可笑。”

“你不会，你看起来会很完美。”

他猜疑的看着她。“我怎么知道你挑这个不是只为了羞辱我？你知道，报复。”

Granger斜看他一眼。“我不会做这种事，”她说，听起来被侮辱了。

Draco叹口气，再次看着模特，试图想象他自己苗条的体形穿着这种贴身衣服。

“你知道，Harry会爱这套衣服，”Granger随口说。

Draco的胃有趣的扇动一下。“他会？”

“绝对。他总是说他爱穿牛仔裤的男孩。”

真的，这么说了Draco怎么还能反对？

······

星期四，7：23pm

Draco的公寓

Morgana的邮件来得正是时候。猫头鹰放下几个包，每个都装有一件麻瓜衣服或是相应的配件。

现在所有Draco要做的就是把它们穿上了。

他已经洗了澡理了头发，用了极大的意志力才没把它梳成平常的发型，坚定的固定在后面一根也不会动。相反的，他让它自然晾干，只用了一点点东西保持它光滑。

Granger给他挑的衣服躺在床上。Draco已经熄掉了卧室里所有的镜子，拒绝在穿衣服的时候看到他自己。他害怕如果看到他自己穿着麻瓜衣服，他会放弃。通常他不会为了放弃而太慌张，但那样Blaise就赢了，而他不允许。

他勉强脱下浴袍开始穿衣服。令他惊奇的，牛仔裤不想他以为的那么紧。它贴紧他的屁股，但其他地方又相当宽松。长袖衬衫就像他害怕的那样贴身，但只是柔软舒适。Draco尽责的穿上鞋子，腰带，和其他Granger觉得他需要的零零碎碎的东西，然后他站直身。

不能再迟疑，Draco解开了镜子的咒语，恐惧的迎向他的镜像。

他震惊的盯着。“穿粉红内裤的Merlin呀，”他低声说。“这真的是我？”

他几乎认不出他自己。松散，他的头发落到他眼前，柔和了他的表情。麻瓜裤子低低的挂在他的胯骨上，就在贴身衬衫的下摆下，强化了平坦美丽的腹部。衬衫贴紧他的身体和他不知道拥有的苗条肌肉。让他最最惊奇的是，他看起来不骨瘦如柴，或者皮包骨头，或者丑陋。

他看起来很好。

他倾身盯着镜子，想知道他是不是错了。“镜子，这真的是我？没有花招或者咒语或者任何东西？”

“蜜糖，是你，你应该叫上茶和蛋糕一起送上来，”镜子挑逗说。“你绝对美味。”

Draco一次又一次转着身子，盯着他的屁股，他的手臂，他的胸口，他的头发。无论从哪个角度看，或者看多久，绝对没有第二种方法描述。

Draco Malfoy是个性感的麻瓜。

······

星期四，8：32pm

疯狂马丁

Draco不是故意要迟到，但他搔首弄姿的时间比他预期的要长一点。没有溜进夜总会羞耻于被看到穿麻瓜衣服，他昂首阔步好像他拥有这个地方。周围女巫和巫师欣赏的目光令他快活的假笑了。

他扫视着夜总会，绕着舞池直到终于看到他的人。Granger和Weasley已经来了，加入了Potter和Blaise坐在一张拥挤的圆桌边。Granger把她自己安置在Blaise和Harry之间，起着屏障作用，显然让Blaise很挫败。Draco知道这不是偶然，简直要为此吻她了。

觉得出奇的自信，他走向桌子。“嗨，大家。”四个脑袋扭向他的方向。八只眼睛瞪大了。四个下巴掉了下来。

“Draco？”Blaise不能相信的问，看着Draco就像以前从没见过他。

“哦，Malfoy，你看起来就像个天杀的麻瓜模特，”是Weasley目瞪口呆的赞美。

“行头不错，”Granger得意的告诉他。Draco对她挤挤眼睛。他已经决定今后二十年支助S.P.E.W.

Harry还是一个字也没说。他只是张口结舌，看起来就像脚下的地板抛弃了他。终于，他看来找回了声音。“你，Malfoy，你，你看起来，”他响亮的咽下口水。“我喜欢你的头发，”他终于艰难的说。

Draco不知不觉的微笑了。“谢谢你，”他高兴的说。

Harry微微摇晃自己，然后挪近Granger，在身边让出几英寸位置。“来，如果你愿意可以坐在这儿。在我身边，或者只要坐下来。无论怎么样。”他的目光一直没有离开Draco。

Draco优雅的坐下，他的大腿贴住Harry的，感觉到一阵战栗。“那么，”他甜甜的说。“你们在聊什么？”

他们闲聊了半个小时——或者，至少，Draco和Weasley和Granger聊天。Blaise没说太多话，只是怀疑的看着Draco，而Harry——嗯，Harry看来在试图喝光疯狂马丁所有的火焰威士忌。

“嘿，慢点，老兄，这是你第四杯了，”Weasley喊道，Harry喝光了又一杯。

“闭嘴，Ron，”Harry挑战的反击，有点含混。他专注的盯了Draco一会儿，然后转回他的朋友。“我需要。”

Weasley耸耸肩。“随你自己。但今晚是我要把你可怜的屁股拖回家。”

Blaise突然清醒过来。“哦，我可以送他回家，如果你愿意，Weasley。我很乐意——”

“谢谢，Zabini，我们会照顾他，”Granger简单的回答，以你做梦也别想的口气。Draco颤抖一下。格兰芬多在保护人时真吓人。

Harry的第五杯酒滑下他的喉咙，然后他把杯子砸到桌上。“我们跳舞。”

Weasley大笑起来。“你真醉了，不是吗？”他问，但还是站了起来。Draco和其他人也站起身，他们一起走向舞池。

Blaise立刻挤到Harry怀里，勾引的磨蹭着另一个男孩。Draco愤怒的咬紧牙看着Blaise轻松的随着Potter移动。他恨承认这个，但在这么久之后，他还是觉得Blaise性感。Potter怎么能抗拒他？

“去和别人跳舞，”一个声音突然在他耳边低声说。

Draco转身发现Granger就在他身边。“什么？”

“去和别人跳舞，”她重复，侧头示意Blaise和Harry。“相信我。”

Draco咬着嘴唇。她在麻瓜衣服上是对的；也许她知道她在说什么。

一个非常健美，非常强壮的男人在不远处跳舞，邀请的对Draco微笑着。采纳了Granger的建议，他移向另一个男人的方向。

突然他被抓住了，两条手臂自己绕上了Draco的腰。吃了一惊，Draco扭头看到了Harry。

“哦不你不能，”另一个男孩严肃的说。“你别理他。”

Harry的呼吸就在他耳边，往Draco的脊椎送去一阵战栗。“为什么不能？”

“他在看你。”

“是吗？而勇敢的大格兰芬多要来保护无助的小小Draco躲开正看着他的男人？”

“也许，”Potter听起来在挑战，他的手臂没有离开Draco的腰。如果有什么区别的话，它们更紧了，因为周围的男人贪心的打量着Draco。“我不喜欢他们这样看着你。”

Draco依然在吃惊Harry的话，他再次侧头抬眼看到Harry瞪着那个他打算和他跳舞的男人。他深吸口气，淡淡的火焰威士忌的味道挠动着他的鼻子。

“Potter，你喝得太醉了，”他评论。

“怎样？”Harry回答。然后他轻轻把Draco拉到一边。“回去，”他对另一个只不过盯得Draco久一点的黑头发小子说。

“你的酒品真不怎么好，不是吗？”

“嘘，我有头胸中野兽，Mione说这很正常。走开！”他嘶嘶的说，把Draco扯到他另一侧，避开一个也许有也许没有看着Draco方向的金发男人。

Draco如果不是太享受的话也许会大笑出来。“什么是胸中野兽？”

“嗯，当别人想要你时它会咆哮怒吼，”Harry试图解释，然后他拉回Draco，占有的把他搂在胸口。“你不能找他，他是我的！”他对一个无辜的路人吼道。

幸福的微笑点亮了Draco的脸。无论这胸中野兽是什么，它妙极了。他微微靠回Harry温暖的胸膛，闭上眼睛。

一会儿之后，当他睁开眼睛，发现Blaise观察着他们。他们的视线相遇了，Draco挑战的看着Blaise。过了一刻，Blaise的目光离开他，研究着Harry。另一个男孩的手臂依然保护的搂住Draco，他几乎是在怒视夜总会的所有其他人。

Blaise以某种理解的方式点点头，然后，令Draco无比惊奇的，他对Draco点头示意承认失败。然后他对Draco挤挤眼睛，飞给他一个再见之吻，转身离开了夜总会。

在他出去的路上，他往门边一个相貌英俊穿着精致的男人送去一个迷人的微笑。那个男人立刻转过身，丢下他的约会对象，跟着Blaise出了夜总会，看起来完全被爱神射中了。

当音乐停止变成DJ的声音时，Draco还在试图理解Blaise为什么放弃。“现在，”DJ戏剧性的说。“一首给今晚所有情侣的歌。”

情歌的缓慢节奏响起，Draco叹口气。他知道Harry很少这样跳舞，而且从没跳过任何慢舞。勉强的，他往他们的桌子走了一步。

立刻，环住他腰的胳膊收紧了，Draco发现他自己被困住了。

“别走，”Harry恳求，把Draco拉回他胸口。“和我跳舞。拜托？”

围绕着Draco的世界暗淡了。他慢慢低声说，“好，”然后在Harry怀里转过身。他们面对着面，他的手臂绕住Harry的脖子，等着醒来。

他们一起慢慢转着，以他们的节奏，不怎么关心音乐。Harry发出满足的声音。

“完美，”他说，Draco不能更同意了。Harry的手臂强壮温暖的环住他，搁在他的后腰上，一手贴住Draco背上裸露的皮肤，在他的裤腰和衬衫下摆之间。那一块皮肤因为这接触刺痒了，使得Draco蠕动着更贴紧Harry一点。

Potter靠向前，他的脸挨着Draco的头发。“你的头发真好，”Potter说，鼻子轻轻爱抚着Draco。“我可以摸吗？”

Draco咽下口水。“我浑身是汗。”

“不在乎。”

Draco回答的声音不像他想要的那么稳定。“好，那么。”就像在他梦中一样，Potter的手慢慢抬起，放在Draco头上。

“唔，柔软，”Potter的抚摸是温柔，几乎虔诚的，手指慢慢滑过松散的头发。他重复着抚摸的动作，Draco不能克制的垂头靠着Potter的肩膀，脸埋在Potter脖子温暖皮肤里。

Potter的脸贴着Draco的脑袋，搂住Draco腰的手臂收的更紧，把他搂得甚至更近。一手继续玩着Draco的头发，另一只手在他的后腰上令人安心的画着圈。Draco觉得安全觉得被珍爱，以为他几乎要睡着了，尽管每一根神经都在尖叫着清醒。

“跟我回家，Draco，”Harry突然说。

Draco吃了一惊，从Harry肩上抬起头来看着Harry玻璃般的眼睛。他不知道什么更令他震惊——请求还是用了他的名字。

“Potter，”Draco咽下口水。“Harry，你喝醉了。”

“不在乎。”

“但我在乎。你清醒的话永远不会请我回家。”

“不是真的！”Harry反对。“我清醒的时候为你疯狂。真的。”

Draco的心脏滑过一拍，但他挑剔的斯莱特林意识拒绝指望醉汉的话。“不，你不会，”他静静的说。“我们只是朋友。”

“我们可以更多，”Harry坚持。“我可以做你的男朋友。我可以好好抱你，保证。”

“Harry！”Draco挣扎在大笑和就在舞池中跳到Potter身上之间。

“或者你可以抱我，但我想你是底下的，”Harry沉思。“但如果你想还是可以抱我。或者我们只偎依。你会是个了不起的抱抱熊。”

Draco哼了一声。“哦Harry，你早上会后悔的，”他温柔的说，屈服诱惑拂开Harry脸上的头发。

“不，我不会，”Harry含糊的说，坚决的摇摇头。“我喜欢你喜欢的发疯。已经几年了。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛，意识到他后腰上的手往下滑向他的屁股。越过Harry肩头，Draco可以看到Granger和Weasley——侠义的格兰芬多就是他们——冲来拯救他。

“你真美，”Harry告诉Draco，拇指勾着Draco的裤袋。

让他惊恐的，Draco觉得他自己脸红了。“你这么说只因为我让你摸我屁股，”他取笑说，努力掩盖他有多慌张。

“不，”Harry说，捏了捏所说的Draco的身体部分。“我说是因为你是美。不是吗，Ron？”他说，Weasley出现在他身边。

“好了哥们，该走了，”红发青年说，摇摇头试图把Harry从Draco身上扯开。“别骚扰可怜的Malfoy了。”他歉疚的看了Draco一眼。“对不起，他喝醉的时候通常没这么情绪化。”

Draco的胃有趣的扇动一下。“猜想只是我幸运，”他轻快的说。

“我没情绪化，”Harry抗议，Weasley把他的手拉离Draco的腰，搁到他自己肩膀上。Draco相当失望的看到它离开。

“哦是的，你是的，”Weasley打趣的告诉他。“你刚才把你贪婪的爪子放到Malfoy的屁股上。”

“哦，”Harry说，带着可爱的困惑表情看着Draco。他的眼镜歪斜了，头发乱糟糟。Draco肯定从没见过Harry这么可爱。“系因为Draco有个漂亮的屁股，”他偷偷的对着差不多整个夜总会低声说。“尤其在牛仔裤里。”

Draco对这褒奖觉得有点温暖，即使所有听力范围内的人都在嗤笑。

“哦Harry，要是你记得你会羞愤而死的，”Weasley评论，克制着微笑。“让我带你回家。”

“好，但Draco也来。我要当他的男朋友，他要当我的抱抱熊。”

Draco的脸颊粉红了，在场的人笑得更厉害了。Weasley的肩膀在颤抖，努力克制大笑，尽可能严肃的对待Harry。

“我想Malfoy也许对此有其他选择，哥们。你该庆幸他还没有诅咒你。”

“哦，没关系，”Draco急忙说，努力装着他没有兴奋的飘起来。“我不介意。”

“看看，他多亲切？”Weasley对Harry讲道理。“可怜的小伙子不该变成你的抱抱玩具。现在对Malfoy说再见。”

Harry顺从的挥挥手。“再见，美人，”他说，让Weasley把他拉向出口。

Draco挥挥手。“再见，Potter！”

“爱你！”他们离开房间时Harry扭头喊道。Draco的挥手停滞了。他的嘴沉默的工作了一分钟，然后微笑在他脸上绽放。即使Harry醉的东倒西歪，完全不知道他在说什么，Draco会永远记住这一刻。

“嗯——咳。”

Draco吃了一惊，转身发现Granger在观察他。“嗯，Granger？”他顺从的问。

“为什么你不跟他回家？”她问，直奔主题。

Draco奇怪的看了她一眼。“他喝醉了。”

“所以？你不想要他吗？”

“是，Merlin是的，但要清醒的！他不知道他今晚在说什么做什么。你真以为我会利用他的这种状态？”

Granger研究了他一刻。“你明天午餐有空吗？”她突然问。

“是，但这见鬼的有什么关系？”

“中午和我在破釜酒吧见，”她说。“我会告诉你怎么赢得Harry的心。”然后她消失在人群里。

······

星期五，11：41am

破釜酒吧

Draco提前了整整二十分钟抵达破釜酒吧，完美的穿着正式的长袍，充分准备在Granger的午餐上破费一笔，如果她认真打算帮他。他坐在后面的长椅上，手指紧张的敲着桌面，几乎尝不出他点的南瓜汁。

Granger早到了几分钟，让Draco松了口气。他不想要一直紧张拉扯头发会给他带来的脱发。

“嗨，Malfoy，”她礼貌的说，在他对面坐下。

“Granger，”他回答。

“你今天早上给Harry送了宿醉魔药。”这不是个问题。

Draco点点头。“我担心他昨晚喝了那么多会感觉难受。”。

“你自己做的？”

“当然，”Draco警惕的说。“我做的比药剂师店卖的那种半吊子更有效也更安全。”

“这个魔药不是要花几个小时酿制吗？”

Draco耸耸肩。“我起的早。你想说什么？”

Granger严肃的注视着他。“你真的关心他，”她慢慢说道。

Draco翻翻眼睛移开视线，不安于这么容易就被看穿了。“怎样？每个人都关心Potter，”他乖僻的说。

“不，他们不是，”她反驳。“我看着人们从他十一岁起就企图用他们的方式操纵他的生命。他们不关心他；他们想要一片他的名声，他的钱，他的力量。”

“我不是，”Draco立刻抗议。

“是，你不是，”她说，脸上突然闪过一丝笑意。“你只想要一片他的屁股。”

Draco哼了一声。“说到想要Potter的屁股，你不是说了什么要帮我吗？”

Granger点点头。“你是我很久以来看到的真正只关心Harry的人。我愿意帮你得到他。”

“我不用先收到什么格兰芬多式的你休想伤害我最好朋友的演讲吗？”他假笑着说。

“当然，”她甜甜的说。“要是你想伤害我朋友，我会用流放咒把你送到美国去。”

Draco瞪大眼睛。“你真能做到？”

Granger冰冷的微笑了。

Draco抽口气。“好，我保证我不会伤害他。又不是我想过，”他低声说。

“很好，现在，如果你真想赢得Harry的心，”

Draco期待的靠向前。

“给他做晚餐。”

Draco眨眨眼。“什么？”

“给他做晚餐，”Granger重复。“除了Weasley太太，从没人给他做过。”

“但，但我不会做饭，”Draco绝望的说。“无论我做什么都绝对不能吃。”

“无所谓，”Granger意味深长的说。“这是关心。Harry过去习惯给和他住在一起的麻瓜亲戚做饭。你知道有人给他做饭对他意味着什么吗？”

Draco思考着。他知道那些麻瓜多可怕——他已经选好了七个不同的咒语待命，一旦他知道他们住在哪儿。

“他飞路网的密码是龙。我会确保Harry六点才会家，”Granger保证。“你可以和自制晚餐一起在厨房里等他。相信我，Malfoy，他会从头到脚的爱上你。”

Draco咬着嘴唇。

“看，我在衣服上是对的，不是吗？”

Draco越过桌子看着她。她带着热心的表情在观察他，他觉得他的一点点怀疑烟消云散了。“好，”他答应，只有一点颤抖。

Granger露出一个微笑。“很好，”她愉快的说，“他会很幸福。”

Draco再次翻翻眼睛，但让Potter幸福的想法使得他快乐的脸红了。

“嘿，说道你昨晚穿的衣服，你看过今天预言家的头版了吗？”

Draco摇摇头，Granger递给他报纸。他接了过来——立刻爆发出大笑。

那是Potter，占有的裹住他，一手勾着Draco的后袋就像他们约会了好几个月。头条巨大的字母尖叫着：嫉妒泛滥，Harry “色狼”Potter携Draco Malfoy出现在疯狂马丁！

“我不必告诉你Harry现在有多窘，是吗？”Granger说，看起来相当开心。“幸好你给他送了魔药；他准备相信你会永远恨他。可怜的男孩以为他毁了跟你的所有机会。”

“哦，Potter，”Draco怜爱的说，看着另一个男孩把他照片上的自己拉近。然后他皱起眉抬眼看着Granger。“等等，毁了跟我的所有什么机会？”

Granger的眼睛突然睁大了。“哦，你看看时间，来不及了！”她突然说道。浓密的头发和黑色长袍一闪，她消失了。

······

星期五，5：02pm

Harry的公寓

Draco怀疑的看着眼前厨房台面上的原料：鸡肉，番茄酱，干酪，面包屑和意大利面条。他确信这就是做帕尔马干酪鸡肉的必要材料，他知道Harry会喜欢，因为他那天晚上在Mario就是点的这个。

他不肯定的是怎么把它们弄到一起，但Granger留给他的麻瓜烹饪书上保证即使初学者也能做成功。他非常想冒险召唤Ketty，但他知道这会毁了今晚的整个意义。于是，他靠向书读起来。

将鸡肉沾上鸡蛋和牛奶的混合物，然后完全裹上面包屑调味。使鸡肉两面至浅褐色。

Draco畏缩了。这见鬼的是什么意思？鸡蛋和牛奶是从哪儿来的？面包屑怎么可能给它们调味？他该对鸡肉使用变色咒语吗？

“混蛋，”他喃喃说道，挫败的长叹一声，从Potter的冰箱里召来牛奶和鸡蛋。他把几个鸡蛋整个放在大碗里，正准备用牛奶淹没它们的时候，他犹豫了。

我可能把牛奶溅到自己身上，他恐惧的意识到。为了今晚和Harry的约会，他完美的穿着最好的长袍。考虑到他在清洁咒上一塌糊涂，他不想偶然把食物沾到衣服上。

他飞快的脱下了长袍，小心的折好它们放到适当远的地方。下面他只穿了条黑色短裤——什么也没有了。他作个鬼脸，想着滚烫的食物溅到他毫无保护的皮肤上的可能性。

肯定Potter有围裙，他想，举起魔杖。“Potter的围裙飞来！”他喊道，一会儿之后，一大块红色的布飞向他。

他敏捷的抓住它，抖开。然后他脸色惨白了。

围裙不止是红色；它是明亮的，火红的，格兰芬多红，上面还有个硕大的格兰芬多学院徽章。金色的大字昂然横贯前面狮子总是齐心协力。

“经典，”Draco嘟哝，系上围裙。深吸口气鼓励自己，他拿起牛奶继续努力。

菜谱依然使他困惑，但他尽力而为。他把鸡肉放进蛋和牛奶的混合物里，但他很难理解加鸡蛋的理由，它们像石头一样白白的躺在碗底。他加入面包屑调味，以及牛至（注，一种调味料），盐，胡椒，咖喱粉，肉桂和可可粉——简而言之，所有他在Potter壁柜里找到的东西。他涂好鸡肉，然后用咒语把它两面变成褐色，使用了一种可爱的中性的卡其布的颜色，在红色的番茄酱的映衬下看起来相当迷人。他在干酪正中艺术的建立起一个小山脉，然后小心弯腰把整件东西放进了冰冷的烤箱里。

尽管他的头在烤箱里，听不非常清楚，Draco的胃突然抽紧了，仿佛听见了脚步声。下一刻，他惊恐的愣住，鞋子敲击在坚硬的瓷砖上。

然后Draco有史以来听到过的最大声的喘息充满了厨房，以及一个熟悉的声音。

“我的老天爷！”

Draco惊骇的转过身，帕尔马鸡肉干酪洒满了炉子。慌乱的睁大眼睛，他看到了Harry Potter，盯着他。

“Potter！”他呼吸不过来，看了一眼墙上的钟。才五点半！“你这么早回家干吗？！”

“Hermione说有个惊喜等着我，要我立刻回家。”Harry的视线一秒钟也没有离开Draco，他抓着桌子好像他需要这支撑。

Draco觉得他脸上涌起的火热要沸腾了。他要杀了Granger。

Harry抓着桌子的手指发白。“是我的围裙？”他设法问道，咽下口水的声音Draco都能听见。

Draco脸更红了，他拒绝回答。

Harry的目光离开了Draco一刻，扫视厨房。Draco越来越羞辱的看着Harry研究大碗里的鸡蛋，几堆面包屑和桌子上到处的调料，他空空的番茄酱瓶子翻倒了，酱滴落在地上，倾斜的鸡肉盘子里的东西从烤箱里流出来。

“你在给我做晚餐？”

Draco肯定他的脸现在红的就像他穿着的围裙。

Harry看起来像被火车撞了，他再次咽下口水，闭上眼睛。“你有整整两分钟，Malfoy，”他开口，声音缓慢克制，“穿上你的衣服离开我的公寓。”

Draco挫败的蔫倒了，他肩膀垮了下来，盯着地面希望他自己不要哭。

“因为如果你留多一秒，”Harry继续说，他的声音发紧。“那我就要把你扔到这儿的桌上，干得你直到你求饶。”

Draco愣住了。

这一刻，时间看来也慢了下来，他非常缓慢的抬起头，发现Harry正饥渴的盯着他。

“我想我是个非常有耐心的男人，Draco Malfoy，”Harry说他名字的低沉性感的方式让Draco的嘴完全干了。“过去几个月，我一直在克制。你的礼物，你的来访，你在每个我需要你的地方，我一直告诉自己你只想做我的朋友，我拥有这么多已经够幸运了。”

Harry移开目光，“然后昨天晚上，你穿着那样的衣服出现了，好像你是直接从我的幻想里拉出它们，看起来要命的难以抗拒，那应该是非法的，”

他深吸口气。“我喝了五杯火焰威士忌试图避开你，然而我最后像头野兽一样抱着你。但你没有为了我摸你屁股而诅咒我，你纵容我，然后今天早上给我做了宿醉魔药。”

Harry视线转回来，用另一种目光看着他，他的瞳孔扩大了，几乎不再有绿色。“无论发生了什么，我一直管着我自己的手，像个正确的绅士一样行动，”他的声音降低到耳语。“但即使Harry Potter也有他的限制，而你刚刚碰到了它。发现你只穿了条围裙，给我做晚餐，以前从没人给我做过。”

他咽下口水，Draco能看出他的身体绷紧了，每块肌肉都伸展了颤动着。“我发誓，如果你不穿上衣服逃走，我会吃了你。”

安静，除了他们俩沉重绝望的呼吸。

“你也许还有一分钟，”Harry终于说，他的视线几乎烧穿了Draco。“而你最好跑。”

Draco非常，非常肯定他一辈子也没这么兴奋过，包括他偶然撞见Harry在魁地奇比赛后裸体淋浴的那次。他匆匆解着围裙，手指颤抖，无助的拉扯着脖子和腰上的结。

“三十秒。”Harry灼热的目光没有改变，守着时间。Draco觉得得意又兴奋，飘飘然了。Potter想要我！Harry想要我！Harry要干我了！

围裙上的结拒绝屈服于Draco汗津津的手的摆布。他喃喃抱怨着，使得Harry邪恶的微笑了。

“脱不下来？”他取笑，走近Draco一步。“你终于被困在这儿了？完全在我的掌控之下？”

Draco已经坚硬的欲望轻轻抽动了。“Harry，”他屏息呜咽。

“这保护不了你，”Harry警告，走的更近。“如果必要，我会就隔着围裙干你。”

Draco短暂闭上眼睛；Harry用最糟的方式让他兴奋了，而他不想要一条愚蠢的围裙介入他们。他疯狂的拉扯着围裙，企图把它撕开，但这该死的玩意不肯动。

“Draco。”

Draco期待的抬起眼。

Harry舔舔嘴唇。“你的时间到了。”

下一刻Draco的世界颠倒了，Harry突袭了，真的把Draco揽进怀里举了起来。Draco本能的搂住Harry的脖子，腿缠上Harry的腰，然后下一刻，他们的嘴撞到了一起。

Draco在Harry的嘴里呻吟着，他们试图通过接吻占有对方。Harry的舌头纠缠着他的，Harry的手臂占有的搂住他，六个月单方面的恋爱被遗忘了。

“我想要你几年了，”Harry设法说道，他们依然疯狂的吻着。“我做梦都想，”

Draco的心脏觉得要爆炸了。“真的？”

“是，真的，”Harry保证。他的手找到了Draco的屁股。“Merlin，我爱你的屁股。”

“那就对它做点什么，”Draco嘶嘶的说，收紧了环住Harry脖子的手臂。他处于这种无助的位置，兴奋的几乎疼痛了，知道除非他想摔下去，他不能阻止Harry摸他。

得到允许，Harry的手伸向Draco的短裤，当他的手接触到Draco赤裸的肌肤时，两个人都忍不住喘息了。

“Fuck！”

“就是这样，”Draco喊道，他被困住的欲望隔着三层衣服摩擦着Harry的腹部，忍不住颤抖了。Harry一手滑得更下，捧住Draco的臀部，坚定的捏紧。

Draco的眼睛翻了上去，他中断了吻，牙齿找上Harry的脖子。“干我，”他命令，终于快要实现他的梦想，一刻也不能再等待。

Harry对他的话几乎咆哮了，然后Draco发现他自己平躺在厨房桌子的一堆牛至上。Harry爬上花岗岩的台面上压着他，Draco勉强松开了紧紧缠着Harry腰的腿。

“你这么性感，”Harry嘶声说，爬到Draco身上，把自己挤入Draco的腿间。“在我要命的围裙里，就这样。”

Draco没有时间为了困住他的俗气围裙感到羞窘；Harry把它扯到一边，开始吮吸他的乳头。他拱向这接触，尖声呜咽着。

Harry退开，吻着Draco的身侧和肋骨上方。“我要狠狠的干你，”他保证。“我为你攒了几个月了。”

“少说，多干，”Draco透过牙缝命令。

Harry抬起头。“哦，你以为你在控制，是吗？”

而下一刻，他跳下Draco的身体，完全离开了桌子。Draco惊恐的看着他。“Harry！”他哀鸣，害怕失去了接触。

Harry凶猛的舔舔嘴唇，然后抓住了Draco的腿窝。“你在我的房子里，”他坚定的说，然后拉动Draco的腿，完成了他距离番茄酱和调味料的最后几英寸。Draco尖叫一声，他的屁股挂在桌边摇摇欲坠。

“你穿着我的围裙，”Harry继续，把所说的布料完全扯开。“而你在我的幻想里已经超过六个月了，所以你只能躺好，乖乖的让我用我的方式。”

Draco愤怒的瞪着他，“但我——”

然后他喘息了，Harry低头，隔着他薄薄的棉短裤含住了Draco绷紧的欲望。“别跟我争执，”Harry责备，现在他得到了Draco全心的注意。“过去六个月，你是我的英雄我的天使。你对我做得只有好事，现在轮到我来对你做些好事了。”

“但——”

“是，我们会到你的屁股，但首先——”

Harry拉下Draco短裤的裤腰，解放了几英寸勃起的阴茎，立刻吸进他嘴里。

Draco的头重重落回桌上。“Fuck，好，就照——fuck，你的方式！”他设法说道，完全屈服于Harry天才的嘴。

“这就更像了，”Harry轻柔的说。一手隔着短裤握住Draco欲望的下半部，拉扯着他的短裤。他继续舔着吸着顶端。很快Draco除了呜咽什么也做不了，直到Harry另一只手的指头按住他的嘴唇。

Draco的嘴立刻吸住它们，用唾液湿润它们，模拟着Harry的嘴对他阴茎的动作。当Harry抽回手的时候他几乎失望了——直到他觉得它们按住了他身体上一个高度敏感的地方。

Harry还是没有拉下他的短裤，而是穿过裤腿伸手进来。Draco的腿分开搁在他肩头，他有完美的角度。

“Fuck！”Draco喊道，Harry光滑的手指挤进了他。他欢悦的颤抖了。“Fuck，Harry！”

Harry短暂的停下了，抬头看向Draco，眼里闪着询问的光。Draco呜咽一声；为什么Potter不动？

“你确定？”Harry小心的问，仔细研究着Draco。

Draco突然意识到这个要命的格兰芬多在等待允许。“别当什么见鬼的绅士，Potter！”他吼道。“赶快给我继续！”

Harry目光闪烁，他带着重生的热情回到Draco的欲望上。同时，他的手指完全进入了Draco的身体，轻轻弯曲了。

Draco几乎因为爆发在他体内的剧烈的欢愉号哭了。该死，Potter怎么会这么该死的协调？舌头和嘴唇和手和手指，Draco不能再想。他头发上有番茄酱，屁股里有手指，Harry的嘴在他阴茎上，骑扫帚的Merlin他要射了。

“Harry，Harry我——”

Harry再次按压他的前列腺，做到了。Draco猛烈的射了出来，如果不是Harry强壮的手臂抱住他，他会从桌子上掉下去，他的腿绷紧了，他的脚趾蜷了起来，他的脚跟摁着Harry的肩膀，Harry只是继续吮吸直到Draco终于瘫软在桌子上，完全不能动弹。

“唔唔，Harry，”他说，幸福的叹息一声。

Harry吻吻他大腿内侧，小心的抽出手指，温柔的放下Draco的腿。Draco被迫慢慢坐起身，直到他发现自己坐在桌子边缘，Harry的手臂松松的环住他的腰。

Harry倾身甜甜的吻了他，Draco的手臂勾住Harry的脖子，懒洋洋的回以亲吻。

一会儿之后，他们分开了。Draco羞涩的对Harry微笑着。“你真的幻想我六个月了？”

Harry回以微笑。“至少，”他承认。“还有对不起我对你吼叫，但我想对你这么做好几年了，而你就是，老天，你知道。”

“什么？”

“颐指气使。”

Draco挑起眉毛。“颐指气使？”

“是。总想控制，告诉我该做什么。有一刻我以为我要把你捆起来。”

一股重生的欲望穿过Draco的身体，但他装出傲慢的态度。“捆起我？荒谬，无礼，非常野蛮。”

Harry露出邪恶的笑容。“抗议的太多了一点，不是吗？”

Draco的嘴张大了。“庸俗粗野，”他骄横的说，在桌上微微扭动，他的欲望又开始抬头了。

Harry俯身在Draco耳边低声说。“如果你以为这是粗野，等着我干你吧。”

Draco一时不能呼吸。“胡说，”他佻皮的说。

“你说什么，胡说？”

“我是说你一直在说干我，但我可怜的屁股全部得到的就是一点摸索。你不是粗野，你是个屁股调戏者。”

Harry目光闪烁。“我会给你看什么是调戏。”他把Draco拉下桌子站稳。“去卧室，现在，”他命令，轻轻推了一下金发青年。

Draco咧嘴笑了。“但Harry，我不知道你的卧室在哪儿，”他甜甜的说，然后尖叫一声，另一个男孩取笑的拍打一下他的屁股。

“去找，去！”

Draco快乐的大笑起来，奔出厨房。Harry紧跟在他后面，一会儿之后，他们一起倒在Harry的大床上，手臂和腿和牛仔裤和围裙纠结在一起。

“Merlin，我要为你发疯了，”Harry承认，翻身压住Draco。“有几次我以为我要揍Blaise跟你太接近。”

Draco差点大笑出来。“你以为Blaise在追求我？”

“他肯定是！”Harry固执的坚持。“他也许想把你得回去，除了我不会让他。我知道我花了六个月得到你，但现在——你是我的。”

Harry听起来得意的可爱，Draco不得不翻身压住他用力的吻他。然后Harry不得不翻身压住他，更加用力的吻他。然后当Draco试图再次压倒Harry的时候，Harry没有让他，因此Draco最后趴在Harry身下，后者看来打算占领Draco身体的每一寸。

用他的舌头。

······

很久，很久之后，他们就像抽屉里的调羹一样蜷在一起，Draco的背舒适的贴着Harry的胸口。

我该告诉他Blaise真正想要的是谁吗？Draco想，轻轻抚摸着搂住他腰的手臂。我应该坦白我花了多大功夫追求他吗？我应该告诉他我迷恋他愚蠢的，格兰芬多的屁股好几个月了吗？

Harry突然把Draco搂紧一点。“我的Draco，”他喃喃嘟哝，宠爱的，睡意朦胧的吻吻Draco的头。“我的。”

Draco咧嘴笑了。

不。

······幸福的结局！······


End file.
